The present invention relates to toy vacuum cleaners, for example, to a toy vacuum cleaner intended to present a visual appearance resembling cyclonic vacuum cleaners as described in various patent applications of Dyson (r.t.m).
There is a substantial market for toys which imitate the appearance of actual domestic products. These toys are popular with children, because they allow children to imitate the actions of their parents and other adults.
In recent years, cyclone vacuum cleaners patented and manufactured by Dyson have achieved substantial popularity. These cleaners have excellent appearance, a striking feature of which is that material which has been gathered by the cleaner can be seen to circulate in a high speed air stream within a transparent plastic collection vessel.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a toy vacuum cleaner which imitates the distinctive appearance of a cyclone vacuum cleaner.